


I Saw Senku Fucking Santa Claus

by PepsiColaQueen



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Santa Kink, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepsiColaQueen/pseuds/PepsiColaQueen
Summary: Now that everyone has left the Christmas party, it's time for Tsukasa and Senku to have their own "Holly jolly Christmas"
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Kudos: 35





	I Saw Senku Fucking Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: My Christmas gift to you guys though, I'm not sure if this will be even uploaded by Christmas since I'm literally in another country with no wifi 💢 I literally wrote this in a notepad app

"Goodbye guys! Thank you for the invitation!" Yuzuriha exclaimed as she carried a half drunk half asleep Taiju to the car (with her driving of course)

"Goodbye! Thanks for coming!" Tsukasa waved back from the door, not daring to leave the warm house into the cold icy snow. 

He closed the door, trapping the icy air outside and sighed "There goes the last of them... though I wish they could help us on the mess they made" he looks at the piles of trash scattered around the living room.

Senku was in the kitchen, already starting on washing the dishes, "well what can you do Tsukasa, this is the price we have to pay for having a party". 

As Tsukasa was going around the room, putting trash in a giant trash bag, he hears something.

"Zzzzzzz" it was soft and low but he could hear it. 

"What the?" Tsukasa goes and investigates the noise, ready to pull out a punch if needed.

He got closer to the noise, whatever it was, it came from the pile of trash over the couch. It moved up and down slightly. 

With one hand up in a punch position, he used the other to wipe away the bags of chips and empty cans of sodas and beers. 

"Snoooreee" Ginrou drooled through his fake santa beard holding a bag of empty powdered donuts and sprawled on the couch. 

"Honey! Ginrou is still here!" Tsukasa half yelled from the living room, trying to get her attention while not waking him up. 

Senku walked over to where her husband was with the sleeping Santa. She examined the bag of donuts and empty bottles of sodas. "KuKuKu, it looks like hes burned out from his sugar rush.." 

Simultaneously, they remembered when Ginrou was chugging all the soft drinks and playing rough with Taiju in the snow...and trying to breakdance on the frozen fish pond.

"Well that explains the sudden energy he got earlier" Tsukasa remarked while taking off the santa hat complete with hair and beard off of Ginrou. He clipped off the beard part as it was wet with drool and bits of powdered sugar. 

"Ugh...he owes me a new one when he wakes up..." Tsukasa said in disgust. 

Senku began to snap her fingers in front of Ginrou and even shakes him a bit. No response from him other than more snoring.   
"Well thats if he wakes up darling..." She sighs while they both watched Ginrou mumble in his sleep.

"Do you think we should call Kinrou to see if he can pick his brother up?" Tsukasa said, recalling that Kinrou stayed home due to late night shifts. 

Senku looked at the clock and shook her head head "nah, it's pretty late right now...c'mon let's get Ginrou on the guest bed". 

In 10 minutes, Tsukasa and Senku carried a sleeping and drooling Ginrou up the stairs and to the guest bedroom, tucking him in real tight like a baby.   
"Let's just hope that Ginrou doesn't pee in these sheets" Tsukasa said jokingly.. though, he would kill Ginrou if he ruined them. 

Back downstairs, Tsukasa filled the trash bag to the brim and stopped "I'm going to take a break here, I'll finish tomorrow" and tied the bag up and placed it next to the Christmas tree. He saw the Santa hat wig that Ginrou wore (the dry parts) and puts it on.   
"HoHoHo, How do I look?" 

Senku turns around and laughs seeing Tsukasa wear the santa hat with the gray wig mixing with his brown locks. "You look like a hobo without the beard!" 

"Hey that's mean! Keep that up and you'll be on the naughty list!" Continuing his best santa impression. 

Senku keeps laughing until she sees something above Santa Tsukasa and points up "Looks like there's a mistletoe Mr Claus..."

Tsukasa looks up and sees that familiar green leaves and red fruit above him "well well well Miss Ishigami, looks like someone's being a hoe ho ho" he smiles and quickly leans over to give Senku a spicy kiss on the white couch that Ginrou was napping on. 

"Mmmhh You're on my naughty list little girl, time to work your way back into the nice list" he hums against her ear.

Senku shudders feeling his hot breath against her skin, causing goosebumps to form, "Ahhh~ you wanna do it right here?" She moans while his hands work their way to slip off Senkus white sweater. 

With ease, Tsukasa pulls down her velvet red skirt and tosses it aside, leaving her only with her red panties, red and green stripped stockings, and bra.

"Why not? It's time for Santa Claus to come to town" Tsukasa smiles as he finally pulls down her underwear, exposing her waxed crotch. 

"Tsukasa I swear to God if you're going to keep this act up, you're not going to deck my halls tonight..."  
..............

"Ahhh ahhhh AH mmhhh~" Senku bit the couch in front of her while Santa was indeed going to town behind her. His face buried deep in the back of her pussy as she did her best to keep her ass up for him. 

What's worse was that he was humming to the tune of 'Dream of a White Christmas' while he drags his tongue along her pussy. 

She would've told him to stop minutes ago but her moaning got in the way.

"Tsu~ Kaa~ Saaaahhhh~" Senku moaned as she cums on his tongue. He felt her body shiver from her orgasm and he smiles. 

"Looks like it is a White Christmas after all huh Senky?" He teases while licking her juice from his lips. 

Senku shivered as she did her best to frown, "TsukAHsa! I will mmmurder you!" 

He shakes both ass checks and chuckles "Nah ah ah, remember you're still on my naughty list~" then slaps them. 

Senku humps the couch when he delivered that strong slap on her ass, "ah! You're enjoying this too much!" 

Using both hands on her waist he flips her over so that she was facing him.

Her cheeks rosy from the adrenaline and her eyes glossed with tears from the pleasure. It was adorable. 

"It's time for Rudolph to guide my sleigh tonight!" He says while taking out his large throbbing cock, with the tip being slightly red. 

"Tsukasa...I said...no AHHH~" Senku didn't even finish as Tsukasa wasted no time in thrusting his cock into her wet dark walls. 

Her pussy was no match for his 15 inch Rudolph indeed. 

"Dashing... Through the...snoooww...in a one whore opened slayy...in your pussy I go....fucking all the waaaayy!" He sings while going at the speed of Santa's reindeers.

"Stoo Ahhh stop! I can't ahhh! With your jokes!" Senku moans while also stiffling a laugh. 

The couch was now Shaking vigoursly with each of Tsukasas mighty thrust through this non silent night. 

"Ahh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!" Senkus eyes crossed as she sticks out her tongue. She was beginning to see stars...and the star of Bethlehem. 

"Oh Senku! You're rocking my jingle bells!" He groans while thrusting faster. "I might just have to make it snow on you!!". 

He pulls out and starts masturbating, aiming his 'snow' on her tits. 

Senku starts circling her tits and licking her plump lips to help get him off.

Seeing his wifu like that, like a porn star getting her money's worth, was enough to send Tsukasa over the edge. 

"SENKU!" He moans loudly as he covers her tits in that creamy white semen.   
Cum lands all over her tits, neck, and face.

"Mmhh not bad Tsukasa..." She licks away his cum from her mouth, "not bad at all."

Santa admired his 'milk and cookies' and smiles, "Now you're working your way up my nice list again, come here" 

He sits next to her and makes Senku sit on 'Santas Lap' while facing away from him. Essentially a backwards cowgirl position with both of her feet on each of his knee. 

She felt his cock hardened again underneath her, "Tsukasa♥️ a-again?" She blushes while he forced her waist to go down so that she was sitting on Rudolph.

"Mmhh yes again my little elf♥️" Tsukasa replied as he thrusts upwards and pushes her down further. "Santa's going down the Chimney" 

"Ugh my stomach..." Ginrou groggily woke up from the guest bed. He felt bloated and sick...must've been from Senkus cooking obviously v: 

He looks around and sees that he's in a different room, "Oh no! Did someone kidnap me?...maybe if I just sneak out to the front door no one will notice!" 

Ginrou got off the bed, being as quiet as a mouse, and tip toed his way downstairs. 

"Oh jeez, if Kinrou finds out I was kidnapped hes gonna flip!" He whispers to himself. Nevermind the torture he'll recieve by his captures, hes more afraid that Kinrou will blow a fuse if he finds out Ginrou let himself get kidnapped.

As he was walking, he realizes that this was Senkus and Tsukasas house and figured he probably passed out or something. At least Kinrou didn't have to beat him up later. 

"Oooh Santa!" He heard a loud feminine voice yell from the living room.

"Wait... Santa?" Ginrou gasps and runs over to the living room and peaks his head in. 

There was a large black bag next to the Christmas tree. He knew in a moment IT MUST BE SAINT NICK! Surely he came down to bring presents.

"Oohhhh Santa~"   
He heard it again, that loud feminine moan. 

Ginrou turns his head and he turns bright red. Redder than Rudolph's bright nose. 

Senku was on the couch, on all knees and hands, her ass up as her hair was being pulled by Saint Nick himself.

"Ohhhhhhh myyyy...." Ginrou gasped as he cupped his mouth. 

"Mmhhh yes my little elf, you're such a good girl 💖" Santa moans while he rides Senku like his 8 reindeers. 

Ginrou didn't know Santa was... muscular...like really muscular. From all the legends and songs he's known Santa to be fat. 

And yet this Santa was well toned and clearly must've hit the gym for these past 11 months. 

Ginrou watches as Santa slaps her ass making it red like Santa's cherry nose. (I've used Rudolphs nose too much I'm not using it again) 

"Oh wow this...this...is fantastic!" He giggles to himself. He just couldn't believe Santa Claus was right here! Right in front of him doing Senku like there was no Christmas tomorrow.

He wished he could stay and watch the rest... unfortunately the sodas and donuts started to catch up with him as he felt his stomach churn. 

"Uh oh...gotta go..." And heads for the bathroom. 

Tsukasa cums inside Senku for the last time and lays on the couch, "whew, that was quite a work out for Santa!" He takes off his hat as it was now covered in sweat and cum.

Senku falls ontop of him like a rag doll, equally exhausted "Fuck that was so good...but you made it cringy" she laughs while snuggling into his chest.

"Heh, cmon don't pretend you hated all of it, I saw you smile..." He kisses her forehead and wraps his arms around her body.

Ginrou was still in the bathroom, making loud drumming noises as his poop falls in the water (yeah I know this doesn't make since but it's Christmas puns)

As he shits away, the image of Santa drilling Senku on the couch made Ginrou sing..

"I saw Senku fucking SANTA CLAUS! Underneath the mistletoe..."

As a turd falls in the water he was thinking of a word that rhymes with Mistletoe.

"... Tsukasa will surely get a divorce..."

Tsukasa was only half asleep, with his wife already snoring softly. 

His eyelids got heavier and heavier and was about to sleep.

Then there was a loud thud on the rooftop that woke both Tsukasa and Senku up. 

"What the Hell?" Tsukasa asked. 

From the Chimney, bits off dirt and coal came down, then emerging from the fireplace was a large fat old man with a red suit and a giant bag of presents behind his back. 

"Santa?" Senku groggily asked as she rubs her eyes 

The large man turns to see two naked people on the couch.

"HoHoHo, y'all nasty..." And placed coal in their stockings before leaving. 

Tsukasas jaw dropped, unable to speak after seeing the 'real' Santa Claus drop in before leaving again in a split second. 

Senku however just shrugged, "No matter, coal is a valuable non renewable resource"

This is my second TsukaSen fic where it mentions Senku getting a divorce :-v


End file.
